Say Goodbye
by DreamerAC
Summary: Kendall is afraid to hurt Jo but he knows that they need to go their seprate ways even if there is never a right time to say goodbye. Anti KendallxJo and a tiny squint of Kogan. Based on the song Say Goodbye by Chris Brown.


_Look we gotta talk_

_Dang I know_

_I know it's just_

_It's just..._

_Some things I gotta get off my chest alright..._

_Yeahhhh..._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa..._

_Listen..._

Kendall Knight may not be the sweetest person you ever met however the thought of making a girl cry upsets him and haunts him for his life. In the beginning he was in love with his girlfriend Jo Taylor but now his feelings changed and he doesn't have the same feelings that he once felt for the young blond. No she wasn't a terrible girlfriend in fact Kendall thought she would be the best girl and any guy would be lucky to have her but lately he noticed his feelings for a certain brunette.

He was waiting in Apartment 2J for Jo to come. Earlier he asked her to come visit him when she had the chance so they can talk. He knew the girl was concern when he wouldn't answer her on why they needed to talk.

"Well I'm here," Came the blonde's voice. She sat next to him and gave him her loving smile which cause pain in Kendall's heart.

"I need to get something off my chest_," _Was Kendall's reply.

_Baby come here and sit down, let's talk_

_I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by_

_Saying that I love you,_

_But you know, this thing ain't been_

_No walk in the park for us_

_I swear it'll only take a minute_

_You'll understand when I finish, yeah_

_And I don't wanna see you cry_

_But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so_

"So…we been through so much haven't we?" Kendall asked her slowly. She looked at him confused but she only gave him a smile.

"Yes we have. All those issues with Jet, Lucy, the media, and everything else but we still manage to pull through haven't we?" Jo asked him taking Kendall's hands with hers. She was liked by everyone at the Palm Woods however some people didn't think that the relationship between Kendall and Jo wouldn't last as long as they have now.

"Well yeah but…." Kendall Knight never was good with breaking up with girls and even if Jo was a strong girl he still never wants to hurt her. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes I do….but you want to say something to me that you're scared to say because it might change my view of you I take it." Jo wasn't stupid in fact she was one of the few people in their friends group who knows mostly how everyone was feeling.

_How do you let it go? When you,_

_You just don't know? What's on,_

_The other side of the door_

_When you're walking out, talk about it_

_Everything I tried to remember to say_

_Just went out my head_

_So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand_

_'cause I know_

Kendall stood quiet however which made the girl more anxious. He still couldn't get how to end a relationship with a girl that loved him with all her heart in fact he still wonders if he was exactly doing the right thing. He thought he was since he doesn't want to lie to Jo saying he is in love with her when he wasn't. But still he cared about Jo and hopes she will understand.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move_

_'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me_

_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you_

_Girl it's not you, it's me_

_I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But we know that we gotta go_

_Our separate ways_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,_

_And it's killing me_

_Cause there's never a right time_

_Right time to say goodbye_

He hopes this relationship wouldn't end their friendship but Kendall knew he had to say his goodbyes or else things will go worse.

"Jo I really do love you," Kendall started to say. It was killing him how he couldn't spit out the words he has been trying to say. "But…"

She was looking at him right in his eyes and Kendall couldn't even read what her eyes were saying so he tried again to say what he wanted to say.

"You want to break up I take it?" She finished Kendall's sentence with a sad voice. Kendall looked at the ground but then sighed.

"I think it will be for the best you know? I still really care about you Jo just not that way anymore but I really did loved you," He tried explaining to her but now she was looking at the ground and her hair was hiding her face from his. "Jo I really didn't want to hurt you, it kills me when you're hurt. You should know that."

He knew how the girl was when she was mad and when she didn't like someone. She had shown that when she met Lucy and found out her and Kendall had a little 'thing'.

_Girl I know your heart is breaking_

_And a thousand times I_

_Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"_

_Why am I taking so long to say this?_

_But trust me, girl I never_

_Meant to crush your world_

_And I never_

_Thought I would see the day we grew apart_

_And I wanna know_

"Are you sure you want to make this decision Kendall?" Jo finally said and Kendall thought she was spilling tears on the floor. He had thought long and hard about it and he was ready to say goodbye to their relationship but he wasn't ready to say goodbye to their friendship.

"I'm sure Jo."

"Can you at least tell me who you realize your feelings for then?" She finally turns her face toward her boyfriend and he saw tiny bit of tears in her face however to his surprise they weren't falling like he thought. It was like she knew that soon he would say this to her.

"Jo maybe you should know yet si-"

"Smart or rocker? At least tell me that," She said firmly like she was hoping that what was in her mind would be correct. The Big Time Rush leader looked at the floor again and said one word, "Smart."

_How do you let it go? When you,_

_You just don't know? What's on,_

_The other side of the door_

_When you're walking out, talk about it_

_Girl I hope you understand_

_What I'm trying say._

_We just can't go on_

_Pretending that we get along_

_Girl how you not gonna see it?_

Jo stood quiet but stood looking at Kendall which made the boy felt horrible for hurting someone he really cares about. He knew what it was like to have his heart broken and he hated that he was doing that to someone else. He remembered the fights Jo and he had in the beginning and he remembers how much his heart broke every time.

_Listen to your heart_

_Girl you know,_

_We should be apart, baby I_

_I just can't do it_

_I, I just can't do it_

_Listen to your heart_

_Girl you know,_

_We should be apart, baby I_

_I just can't do it_

_And sometimes it makes me wanna cry_

Jo got up from the couch and walked to the door way however a split second later she stopped walking and turn to Kendall.

"Kendall I knew this will come, I just didn't think I will still be upset about it. But I'm glad you finally realize that someone was hiding their true feelings for you since the beginning and I really hope you will really love that person," Jo stated as she look at Kendall with care and love in her eyes. "Maybe it is a good idea that we should be apart but….I really still care about you."

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move_

_'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me_

_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you_

_Girl it's not you it's me._

_I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But we know that we gotta go_

_Our separate ways_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,_

_And it's killing me_

_Cause there's never a right time_

_Right time to say goodbye_

"Jo..."

"Don't worry Kendall this won't affect our friendship I promise."

Kendall got up and hugged the girl he used to have feelings for. For this is their last hug being in a relationship together.

"Can we have at least one last goodbye kiss though?" She asked softly. And yes he did kiss her for this was their last goodbye kiss they shared together before she left Kendall that afternoon. But before she left the hallways she saw Logan walking in the hallways looking like he was going to experience something horrifying and all she did was squeezed Logan's hand and said…

"Take care of him for me will you?"

**A/N: Aww I made this really sad and anti for KenJo or Jendall whatever the couple is called and made it Kogan at the end but the thing is I love BOTH Kendall/Logan and Kendall/Jo maybe just Kendall/Logan a bit more. Plus I dislike when some people think Jo will be the more bad girl if Kogan happens I mean yeah she might be upset but she wouldn't hurt Logan for it. So I hope you like it and if you do favorite, and those other thingies fan fiction reads do. Happy day! Xoxo DAC (:**


End file.
